


Reaching For You From The Endless Dream

by harrythe



Series: Ashleigh writes for friends [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare that Jensen gets to have a day off, and he plans to spend it with his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching For You From The Endless Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exhibit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/gifts).



> Wrote this for Amber, and I'm sorry that it isn't longer babes, like I wish it would have been about 9k words longer, but I apparently can't write that much fluff. So, it's short. Sorry. Also, thanks to Amber for putting up with me all this time, when I really should have finished this months ago...
> 
> Also, this has a fanmix, because apparently I can't write anything without one.

Amber groaned, sunlight filtering through the thin curtains, practically blinding her. She turned over onto her other side, a smile spilling across her face as she saw the body laying next to her. Jensen was still asleep, facing her, like he had gone to sleep just watching her. Warmth curled in her belly, spreading through her, causing her toes to curl. It wasn’t often that she got to wake up next to Jensen, their schedules basically giving them separate lives. She ran her fingers through his stubble, just a tad itchy since he hadn’t shaved since the day before.

Jensen slowly opened his eyes, blinking into the sunlight. Amber’s hand stilled on his cheek, fingers spreading to cup it. A smile spread across his face, slow and lazy.

“Morning.” Jensen drawled, low and raspy from sleep.

“Morning.” Amber answered, voice soft. Jensen rolled her onto her back, drapping his body over hers.

“I’ve missed you.” He stated, bending down to kiss her cheek, stubble itching her skin.

“I’ve missed you too.” She whispered back, hands coming up to rest on either side of his face as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“I think you need to come visit me on set for awhile.”

“Okay.” Amber smiles, running her fingers over his stubble, enjoying the way it itches beneath her fingers.

“I’m serious. I want to spend more time with you.”

“And I said okay.” Amber pulled him into another kiss, hands moving to cup the back of his head, fingers slightly tugging on the short strands.

“You don’t have anything today, right?” Jensen asked, pulling away slightly.

“Nope. Just you, me, and this bed, all day.”

“Perfect.” Jensen rolled them so Amber was on top, and she moved to straddle him, legs bracing on either side of his waist. She leaned down to kiss him again, giddy with excitement at the knowledge that they could spend the day together, a thing they haven’t done in months. His stubble brushed against her skin, causing it to itch, skin turning pink.

A rumble from Jensen’s stomach broke them apart.

“I’ll cook us some breakfast. What do you want?” Amber asked, getting up off of Jensen and throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail.

“Whatever you feel like making.” Jensen teased, before getting up as well and following her out of the room.

Amber trudged down the stairs and started pulling stuff out of the fridge to make breakfast. The makings for pancakes made their way on to the counter, along with a package of sausage. Jensen took the sausage from her and began to cut it up into patties, setting them in a fry pan he had retrieved from the rack of pots and pans hanging above their heads. Amber mixed up the pancake batter, turning on the Iphone connected to the dock in the kitchen. One Direction spilled out of the speakers, and Amber started humming along, electric mixer in hand.

Jensen finished with the sausage and moved to stand next to Amber, wrapping his arms around her and swaying in time with the music, humming lowly in her ear. Amber finished mixing the batter and set the electric mixer on the counter. Jensen seized the opportunity to spin her around in his arms and start twirling her around the kitchen. He goes to dip her and she wraps her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him. One of Jensen’s hands dip into the pancake batter, and quicker than a blink smears it across her cheek.

“Jensen!” Amber squealed, swiping it off her cheek to attack him with it, catching some in his beard. Jensen stood her up and dipped another finger in the batter, smearing it across her other cheek. Amber retaliated by sticking her hand into the batter, grabbing a handful and dragging it across Jensen’s shirt.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Amber’s, pinning them to her side before he mashed their bodies together, transferring some of the batter to Amber’s shirt instead.

“Alright, alright, truce!” Amber giggled, trying to pull away. Jensen let her go, taking a paper towel and getting it wet so he could wipe batter off his shirt and beard. Amber was doing the same thing with a dishcloth, though it was mostly ineffectual. Giving up, Amber set a skillet on the stove, heating it up as she turned the sausage on.

While she waited for the skillet to heat up, she went over to the Iphone and changed the music to something slower, something a tad more romantic for the morning. She sprinkled some water on the skillet, watching as the water quickly evaporated, noting that it was hot enough. Jensen grabbed her a plate from the cupboard and she quickly spooned some batter onto the skillet, waited for one side to cook, and then the other. She made quick work of the batter, stopping halfway through to flip the sausage. Soon, she had a small pile of sausage, and a large stack of pancakes ready and she flipped the stove off, putting both pans in the sink and running water over them so nothing stuck when she went to do the dishes later.

While she had been cooking Jensen had set the table, complete with a vase of flowers she was pretty sure came from their garden out back, and a couple tealight candles, even though it was clearly daylight outside. Amber smiled, setting the food down as Jensen pulled out her chair. She sat down, allowing Jensen to push her chair in before he sat down in the chair next to her. They both grabbed some pancakes, and added syrup.

Breakfast became a cozy affair as Jensen cut up his pancakes, feeding some small bites to Amber, even though she already had a couple pancakes on her plate. When he was finished, Amber took the opportunity to pay him back by feeding him a couple bites of her sausage, which Jensen gladly accepted.

“So, what do you want to do after this?” Jensen asked between bites. “Want to go back upstairs, or just cuddle on the couch awhile?”

“Let’s just cuddle for a bit. Watch a movie, eat some lunch, and then we could go back upstairs.” Amber suggested.

After they were finished eating, Amber blew out the candles as Jensen gathered up all the plates, setting them in the sink to soak for a bit. Music was still playing in the kitchen, and Jensen turned it off, letting silence fall as Amber went into their living room and turned on the television, pulling out a romantic comedy for the two of them to watch.

Jensen sat down on the couch, pulling Amber into his lap so the two of them could snuggle. Amber leaned back, allowing Jensen’s arms to pull her close. It felt warm and cozy, in a way that Amber had sorely missed. She burrowed even closer, allowing their legs to tangle together as the opening credits rolled across the screen. It wasn’t long before she relaxed enough that she fell asleep, feeling more content than she had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round <3


End file.
